


helpless

by 1eopard



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Lowercase, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Royalty, Seduction, barely edited oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1eopard/pseuds/1eopard
Summary: local prince finds new councilwoman suspicious, wants to [redacted] her anyway





	helpless

i.

sable's laugh is loud and delighted. brendan ignores the jump in his pulse and turns on his heel, sweeping through the door and letting his feet guide him out of the tower.

 

ii.

the memory of sooty hands and a toothy grin flits through his mind before he can suppress it. "fuck," brendan gasps, warmth filling his palm. he swiftly wipes it onto the towel beside him. as he catches his breath, cold shame washes down his spine.

"fuck," he says again.

 

iii.

brendan keeps his gaze straight ahead while sable circles him. her bare feet make not even a whisper of sound as they make contact with the marble floor. a low, now-familiar anxiety settles into brendan's chest, twisting his stomach into unease and quickening his pulse.

sable stills just in front of him, and brendan fears for a moment that she can see the knot in his gut, can hear the racing of his heart. if she can, she makes no comment. brendan restrains a minute flinch of surprise when she finally speaks.

"i'm happy you accepted my invite, sire," she says, her voice steeped with polite pleasure. "i wasn't sure you would come, especially after your brother's...criticism."

brendan lifts his gaze from empty space to blue eyes. "i listened to his words. that doesn't mean i am required to heed them, lady sable. my father assigned me to this task, after all, and i fully intend to see it completed, regardless of what my brother thinks."

sable smiles. "i appreciate your assistance, then." she breaks his gaze, then, striding away from him to retrieve something from her desk. when she speaks again, her voice has lost its polite edge. she tosses the object in brendan's direction. "here. your pendant."

brendan catches it in one hand and flips it over with the other. the glittering jewel is unharmed and, seemingly, untouched. he looks back to sable. "...what did you do with this?" he asks, wary.

sable flashes an amused, placating smile. she approaches brendan again, hands spread in an empty gesture of good intent. "i only tinkered with it a bit, i promise. consider it a gift. you'll be able to contact me whenever you wish, and likewise. it's far more efficient than having to summon you to my tower every time i make progress." her eyes open from their smile, and suddenly sable is standing mere feet from brendan.

brendan resists the urge to step back and grant her this - albeit, small - victory. she seeks to unnerve him, brendan knows, and she is unfortunately well-practiced.

"unless you prefer these visits, of course. in which case, you're free to do with it as you like," she says, fixing him with a knowing stare.

a jolt of electricity licks down his spine as brendan feels his face heat. sable grins, unrestrained, as if his subtle reaction is confirmation enough for her. brendan blinks, and sable is _there_. he sees a pale hand reaching for him, and then his back is hitting the glass of the room's strange walls. he sees pink lips parting on a grin, sees bright eyes falling shut, and then he _feels_.

sable's kiss is entirely overwhelming. it rips the breath from his lungs, and he flinches back, instinctively, only to remember the cool glass against his back. effectively pinned, brendan has no choice but to give in - to succumb to the slow lick against the roof of his mouth, the hard tug at his bottom lip, the warm force of her hold. his voice sticks in his throat, startled sound finding its way out only to be silenced by the hot mouth on his. sable moves even closer, pulling brendan into the kiss while pushing the line of her body flush with his. hips meet his, followed by a wandering hand dipping under his belt, and brendan lets out a strangled sound.

a laugh bubbles up from sable's chest and hums against brendan's teeth. the feeling of it jolts him back to his senses, and he shoves sable away, sucking in a needed breath as she catches herself against her desk. "you can't," is brendan's flustered response. sable grins and moves closer again, charging the air between them with her blue stare. she doesn't lean in for another kiss, doesn't touch him again, but brendan finds himself unable to move.

"i can, sire," she says. kiss-red lips part as she speaks, and brendan swallows, tearing his gaze away. he opens his mouth to reply, to refuse her blatant offer and take his leave, but sable tilts forward then, running a slender hand down brendan's abdomen as she smiles at him, and the words die in his throat. the memory of soiled sheets and cold shame sparks in his mind, drawing his gaze to the spill of black hair and the curve of a soft chest. he swallows again.

"i can't," he amends, even as the heat in his belly protests.

sable continues to smile. "can't you, though?" she prods, stepping closer. her hands withdraw. "you are attracted to me, yes?"

the momentary relief of her retreat nudges brendan's reply into truth. "i...am. but i can't bed you, lady sable."

"if you are attracted to me, and i-" her eyes glint with suggestion, "-am attracted to you...there should be no issue, sire." the faint sound of falling fabric tickles at brendan's hearing.

"even so, you're a lady of the council," he insists. "a prince shouldn't-"

"shouldn't what, sire?" sable interrupts. she takes his wrists in her hands and tugs, pulling until they're laid at the curve of her waist. skin meets skin, and brendan twitches in surprise, his eyes drawn down. sable grins, her dress pooled at her ankles.

brendan sucks in a breath, and sable uses his surprise to turn him around and march him to her desk in one swift movement. she shoves, her hand meeting his chest with surprising strength, and he's forced to sit. his hands shoot up reflexively, but her apparent nudity makes the movement clumsy. sensuous by comparison, sable lifts a pale thigh and sits atop him, laying him flat on his back.

"sable-"

"you shouldn't worry too much, sire," she interjects. she rakes her fingers through her hair, tugging the black locks out of their neat arrangement. the golden hairpin falls to the floor with a tinkling sound. sable leans in, voice low with encouragement and suggestion in nearly equal parts, "the prince's business is his own. you should do what you wish, _brendan_." she purrs his name into his ear, and brendan chokes.

reason screams at him to refuse, to push her away again and be done with it. but brendan feels her hot breath on his neck and her hot thighs around his hips, and desire floods him, drowning out rationality. what was meant as a protest comes out as a groan, low and wanting.

sable kisses him again, and brendan gives in.


End file.
